The charade
by kakes
Summary: Edward and Bella are best friends, Bella secretly likes him. Lauren decides she wants him, and Bella and Edward put on a charade to get away from her. Much better than it sounds, trust me.
1. Ideas

_**This story is based on **_**He's With Me.**__

_**Disclaimer I do not own Twilight or He's with me.**_

"Help me!" Edward begged, barging into my bedroom. Edward was my best friend, but he was also secretly the love of my life. He was the smartest, nicest, most beautiful person in the world. This is why I was never alone in the whole loving him thing.

"What's wrong?" I asked, but I knew the tone, he was having girl trouble. It was he liked a girl, a girl he didn't like liked him, or one of his girlfriends didn't think he was the perfect boyfriend.

"Lauren Mallory." He said. This was bad. If he liked Lauren then I could kiss any chance I had with him goodbye.

"What about her?" He handed me a piece of paper.

_Eddie-poo,_

_I've been thinking, we should totally go out. I mean, it's obvious that we are so perfect for each other. We are both incredibly hot. So why shouldn't we go out? I'll see you at school on Monday. Wear blue so we can be color coordinated._

_Love, _

_Lauren_

"Wow 'Eddie-poo'" Looks like you have yourself a new girl friend."

"I'm dead, no I'm worse than dead. I wish I was dead so that I could get away from that." He said pointing at the letter.

"Oh, so you don't like Lauren?" I was so relieved I wanted to scream.

"No! God Bella, do you even know me? You know I don't go for that type of girl. I'm not an idiot."

"Could've fooled me."

"Shut up. I'm doomed! What do I do?"

"Tell her that you don't want to be her boyfriend…" He looked at me like I was crazy. We both knew that if he did that she would destroy his social life. "Okay…bad idea. Why don't you tell her you already have a girlfriend?"

"Hmmm. That might work, but who can I say is…" He trailed off and looked at me.

"What." I was starting to get self-conscious.

"You, Bella, you'll pretend to be my girlfriend, and Lauren will leave me alone!" He exclaimed. I froze up, Edward just asked me out. Well, sort of.

"Um, so I get a say in this?"

"Please Bella, please, please, please, plea-"

"Alright, fine, I'll do it. But if Lauren tears me apart with her manicured nails then I will never forgive you."

"Thank you! I owe you for forever!"

"You're darn right you do."

"I've got to go. I'll see you tomorrow okay girlfriend." That sounded so right.

"Oh, Edward." I called as he walked out my door.

"Huh?" He said turning back to me.

"Wear black tomorrow so we can be color coordinated." I said doing my best Lauren impersonation. He smiled a heart-breakingly beautiful smile and walked away.

_**Sorry it's so short. Was it good? If you liked it review! I crave the reviews.**_


	2. Unpleasant suprises

**Sorry it took so long. Here it is Chapter 2 of The Charade**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or He's With Me**

I woke up the next morning to my phone ringing.

_You spin my head right round, right round,_

_When you go down, when you go do-_

"Hello?" I said.

"Umm where you planning on going to school today or where you just gonna skip?" Edward laughed. I looked at my alarm clock. 6:50, school started ten minutes.

"Shit! Why didn't my alarm go off!?"

"The power went out last night, I guess you were sleeping."

"Shit." I said again.

I started jumping around getting dressed, putting shoes on. I wouldn't have time to shower, so I put some perfume on. I ran a brush through my hair knowing I would never be able to make it work with me. I grabbed a granola bar and ran out the door.

Edward was there standing against his car, smiling. He was wherein a black muscle shirt that fit perfectly to the contours of his body, and perfectly faded blue jeans, his eyes looked like caramel.

"Hey, girlfriend." He called. I was confused for a second then remembered the whole ordeal from yesterday. I smiled.

I walked toward the passenger seat. Edward came around and held the door open. He bowed and waved his arm toward the car dramatically. I laughed and curtseyed. It was a little thing we had, last year Edward and I auditioned for the school play and got the leads. The teacher had told us to be over dramatic and let's just say, we took it a little further than necessary.

As we drove toward the school Edward sniffed, the he looked at me.

"Are you wearing perfume?"

"Well, yeah…I didn't have time to shower. I can open the window if it's too strong…"

"No it smells good, I just didn't know you wore it." I blushed

"I don't usually. I just wanted to smell good for my boyfriend." I said jokingly. He laughed.

We pulled into his usual parking spot and walked toward the school. Lauren was waiting by Edwards locker, and standing right in front of mine. Tapping her foot impatiently.

"You…you told her right." I whispered.

"Uh…"

"Oh my god! You didn't tell her! You're such an idiot!" I whisper yelled. Slapping him upside the head. She was going to rip my head off.

"Sorry, I just, couldn't think of a way to say it over an E-Mail." He said rubbing his head.

"How about 'Dear Lauren, thanks, but no thanks. I have a girlfriend.' Or something along those lines. I felt weird. Was he trying to tell me that he changed his mind. That he really did like her?

"Sorry."He said. I sighed

"Whatever. Let's get this over with." We walked up to Lauren. Edward grabbed my hand. I blushed. Lauren looked at our hands, then Edward, then me. She continued to stare, no glare, at me until we reached her.

"Eddie-poo, you're not wearing blue, I told you to wear blue."

"Uh Lauren, about that. This is my girlfriend. Bella." She turned to me. Her eyes assessing me up and down.

"Hi." I squeaked.

"Hello." She said, it made me shiver, her voice was that cold.

Edward still hadn't let go of my hand. Jessica Stanley and Angela Webber, Lauren's two best friends came over. Jessica was the biggest gossip in school, Angela was sweet and kind, so I had no idea why she was friends with someone like Lauren.

"Hi guys." Jessica said.

"Hi, Jessica, Angela, you know Edward…" They looked at him knowingly and the noticed our intertwined hands eyed each other. "…And this is his girlfriend _Bella."_ She practically growled my name.

"Oh, I know you; you're in my Spanish class." Jessica said. "I didn't know you two were going out." All I knew now was that it'd be the next biggest gossip by lunch.

"It's resent." Edward said calmly

"Oh so when did you two start going out?" Lauren asked.

"Friday." Edward said at the same time I said "Saturday." Lauren smiled. She was on to us. Edward gave me a look that said "shit" and I gave him a look that said "I got this, just play along."

"What we mean is that he asked me out Friday, but I didn't say yes until Saturday." I forced a smile.

"Why'd it take you a whole day to say yes to this hunk?" Lauren said grabbing hold of Edward's arm and yanking him away from me. Edward mouthed "Help me" and I heard Angela giggle quietly.

"I guess I was worried it would ruin our friendship." I said.

"Oh." Lauren said. She was clearly out of ways to trip me up, for now. The first bell rang.

"Well, Eddie-poo, oops I mean Edward" she said, looking at me with faux apology on her face. "You simply must sit with us at lunch."

"Uh…"

"You can bring Bella as well." He looked at me. I nodded, no reason to make her want to kill me more.

"Ok. See you then." He said. Then we walked to Biology. Once we she was out of hearing range I started cracking up.

"Did you _hear _her? 'You simply must sit with us at lunch'." I laughed again "Like it's such a high honor. Do you think they'll serve tea and finger sandwiches?"

"I wouldn't doubt it." He laughed. I stopped laughing once we arrived at the class room. Then I began to wonder what she'd say, or do, at the lunch table. I quickly realized, I was screwed.

**Good? Bad? Review!**


	3. sorry guys

**I just want to let all of you know that I have not given up on writing. **

**I'm really sorry it's been so long since I last wrote, but I'm going through a lot right now. So please don't hate me.**

**I promise that as soon as inspiration hits me I will write, but until then just know that I have not given up. **

**Again I'm so sorry. **

**~Kakes**


End file.
